the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/House of Anubis: Memories We'll Always Save
This is a blog deticated not to the fans nor the cast of the show that changed my life, House of Anubis, but to the channel which now runs the show. The future of my favorite show is now in their hands. Dear TeenNick, this is a blog I've been willing for you to see, I would appreciate it so much if you read the rest of this blog, I hope it can give a better future for all of the HOA fanatics out there, waiting for more episodes. House of Anubis isn't just a show for us all, group with around 2-3 million people, which are by the way, calling theirselves Sibunas. This is a show that made our childhood/teenagehood, the show we all grew up with. Some starting with Het Huis Anubis original, some with DHA, but most of us with House of Anubis. This is a show that made us jump up and down on our beds everytime a new trailer comes out, a new Fabina '''kiss happens, a new insult '''Peddie share, when Victor once again flirts with the love of his life Corbierre, when Patricia shares with the rest of the students how much she hates liquid & newbies, how Amber says something absolutely illogical, also Nina's introduction to herself adding that she's from America and when KT mentions her great grandpa again. All the memories will always be saved in our hearts. Why I'm writing this blog is, that no matter how low ratings fell down last year, there should at least be a chance for a show to change. Season 3 was amazing even though some people stopped watching because Nina left. It's kind of ironic though. Anyways, we all do want this show to come back, and TeenNick, please give it another spin. Please let this show come back for a blooper episode or a reunion movie, perhaps even next year, 2015. We all know that bringing a show back will be a tough decision, but it would be a right one. The fans trended #SaveAnubis, #WeWantAnubisSeason4, #ThankYouNickelodoenForMakingAnubis, #DemonicFreshman and #HouseofAnubis hashtags worldwide on twitter, and as you can see, most of them were to bring this show back. We don't need a full season 4, but at least bringing us a reunion TV movie/episode special would be the highlight of my life. The highlight of this TV show's history. We want to Save this show, because without it, it's hard to call ourselves Sibunas. Also, please update teennick.com/specials/anubis because it has many bugs & errors in it. Just saying. Nick.com doesn't have a HOA page anymore so it would be amazing if you uploaded all the games & episodes to your site teennick.com :) PLEASE BRING BACK OUR FAVORITE SHOW BACK ON AIR. We want HOUSE OF ANUBIS back in our lives. I hope you care about what all of your fans think. Bring back our favorite show back and we'll love you forever. Yours faithfully, David @SibunaSeason34 "Once a Sibuna, Always a Sibuna..." Category:Blog posts